Scarlet Eyes
by AnimaniacComin'AtYa
Summary: Following the two other survivors of the Kurta massacre and what they wish to accomplish, which just happens to be the same goal as their son, Kurapika! How will the story have changed if Kurapika was not the only survivor of the Kurtas? Would the existence of his parents change Kurapika? Find this out and more in this story!


_**Author's Note: Hello to those who have an interest in my story, thank you. I would like to say that this is not chapter 1, but rather a preview of what is to come in the story. However, this is not a oneshot so please follow or favorite if this has peaked your interest! Also review if you have any spare time on you because it is appreciated.**_

_**Preview: The Fallen, and a Promise**_

We look around the village in disbelief, asking ourselves how this could possibly happen... After looking at the grizzly scene that has come of our village for a few seconds, I could hear that my partner was crying and reached out my arm to her. "There was nothing we could do, we just have to figure out how to respond to this..." I said in a rather shallow voice, the talking was making it even more difficult to hold down the tears, and the futile attempt ended when they started to stream down my face.

We both fell down, and in a rather desperate attempt to try and regain my composure, I wiped away some of the tears that were flowing from my eyes, seemingly endlessly. "Isn't it obvious? We will have to get the people who did this to our village!" She responded with a hesitant glare at me, as though the thought was absolute common sense for what happened. I thought about the possibilities of who could do this to our family... However, after giving it some thought I eventually came to a rather strange thought in my head, my instincts were pulling me towards looking for possible survivors, even though I was almost 100% sure that there would be none, and even if there was that they would probably not be our child...

"I think before we make any hasty decisions we should try and look for possible survivors... My instincts are telling me so..." I said in a rather rash tone due to the fact that I was crying. My voice was getting even more hoarse as I tried to finish the sentence. She agrees, however still thinks that revenge was an absolute must to prove to them we would not sit idly after they slaughtered our entire clan. We started to near the village, half of it was burned to ash, the other half was still burning. I looked around, and noticed first the corpse of a small child. I just stopped crying, but more tears flowed at the sight of the lost life... Then I noticed something that stirred rage in me, the small child's eyes had been gorged out, I just hoped they didn't do this when the boy was alive.

The child was in a stance indicating that he was probably trying to crawl to the house that he died next to, we stepped into the home hesitantly. Most of the house was made into ashes. Excluding one room, of which held the body of a toddler and the one whom was the mother, their names were... Kiranu and Yukiko. The both of them had a large gash out of their chest and their eyes were also gorged out of them. Anger swelled in me once again, who would do this?! I noticed that this time my partner almost threw up from the sight of what happened to them, the two diseased seemed to have been there for a while, because they had already started decomposing.

The same story was repeated through out the village, in the last house we checked though, was a completely different story. We stepped inside hesitantly, mostly because the last house we wanted to check was the one we entrusted our son to... I looked around the room, and saw a small boy cowering in the corner, he looked around 8 or 9 years older than when we last saw him, but that didn't change the fact that he was alive. My wife grabbed at him as fast as she could, probably in an effort to keep him from seeing anymore of the slaughter than he already had seen. He in a rather futile attempt tried to look at his surroundings, however she kept a tight grip on him until we got in the village.

We looked up at Kirapika, our son, with joy for a few seconds, but we both knew that we could not keep him with us. He looked at us in a bid of confusion and joy. He hesitantly said in a soft, tampering voice "Who are you?" I felt the question tug at my heart, because he didn't remember us at all. However, we didn't expect him to remember us, nether of us responded and we continued walking until we ran into a town that would except the twelve year old into an orphanage. Even though it tore at our hearts, we couldn't let the boy be stolen like the rest of our clan was...


End file.
